¿Dulce o Truco?
by Naznachenie Hatake
Summary: Halloween, es conocido como la noche de Brujas pero para Harry, es el día en que perdió a sus padres. Aún así, tiene más motivos para estar feliz y Draco se lo demuestra. Post-Guerra.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Warner. Si fuera mío, Harry y Draco estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Dedicatoria:** A Cris, por su cumpleaños. Gracias por tu amistad, por estar ahí y por leer mis boberas en mis ataques de inspiración momentáneos y por apoyarme en esos proyectos que están a mitad de camino. ¡Felicidades para ti! Besotes.

**Advertencias:**

+ Insinuaciones de Slash. Drarry.

+ Un poco medio dramático.

+ Post Guerra.

+ Medio AU.

+ Ten en cuenta que la gran mayoría de mis historias, son Yaoi/Slash. Si no les gusta, salir de aquí corriendo.

+ Beteado por Blau-S. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Harry suspiró lentamente calado del frío de esa noche. Ya comenzaba a nevar levemente signos de que navidad se acercaba. Cuando esa fecha se acercaba, tenía que tener una sonrisa para sus hijos: James, Albus y su princesa Lily al igual que para Draco y Scorpius.

Desde que se había separado de Ginny, él había tenido la custodia completa de sus hijos por el problema que su ex lo había engañado con el entrenador de su equipo de Quidditch, fue desterrada de la familia Wesley y no volvió a saber de ella aunque si mantenía contacto con sus hijos, era algo que Harry jamás le quitaría a sus hijos.

Dos años después había comenzado un romance con Draco Malfoy contra todo pronostico y aún cuando la misma Rita Skeeter decía que esa relación no tenía futuro, contra todo llevaban cinco años de un hermoso matrimonio, sus mayores temores fueron destruidos por la amistad que crearon sus hijos con Scorpius y entre ellos se trataban como hermanos y para con Draco y él mismo eran sus padres. Había servido de mucha que Draco solo hubiera tenido con Astoria a Scorpius como el acuerdo para un heredero sangre pura como le pedía Lucius.

¡Lucius! Quien iba a pensar que ese estirado sangre pura se derretiría cuando los hijos del Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció-A-Voldemort. Narcisa estaba encantada con su pequeña Lily. Irónicamente también los Malfoys aprendieron a soportar a los Wesley para bien o para mal.

El auror sonrió arrodillándose frente la tumba de sus padres. Sus hijos estaban pidiendo dulces en el mundo muggle con Teddy. Draco tenía que estar hasta tarde con los Inefables y los Wesley celebraban Halloween como cualquier familia, ellos eran felices a su manera pero para Harry esa fecha le traía un vacío, la falta de sus padres.

Pasó una mano sobre la lapida lentamente acariciando el nombre de sus progenitores en el proceso, dejó un ramo de rosas rojas en su lugar y se sentó en el suelo a pesar del frío y la poca nieve que había.

- Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado que vieran, que supieran, y que me hubieran aconsejado - susurró el de ojos verdes con melancolía, ese día los extrañaba más que nunca.

Un sonido de pasos le dejó en silencio. El calor característico de unos brazos acunándole le reconforto en cierta medida, se apoyó contra el pecho de Draco siendo cubierto por esa paz que ahora le transmitía su pareja.

- Ellos están orgullosos de ti, Harry – susurró el rubio – Tanto o más como lo estamos nosotros, tus hijos y yo – lo apretó más entre sus brazos – Donde quiera que estén, ellos están felices que nos salvaras a todos, que te superaras como persona, lo buen padre que eres. Todo lo que has hecho, ellos te apoyan, te lo aseguro. – le besó la nuca con ternura, la cual solo era para su familia.

Potter se estremeció en el calor del cuerpo de su pareja, lo adoraba como no tenían una idea. Aun cuando casi lo asesinaba en el Colegio, haría todo por él y para él. Sonrió con afecto, lo amaba, en momentos como esos sabía que lo amaba. Ahora sabía que cuando Rita le preguntó "Si él te pidiera que te lanzaras por la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Lo harías?" Harry sabía que esa respuesta era afirmativa, porque sabía que Draco haría lo mismo para él.

- Te estas volviendo sentimental, Malfoy – burló Harry más por costumbre que por fastidiarlo, con un toque divertido en sus ojos.

El Inefable resopló con una sonrisita que tiraba de sus comisuras. Dejó un narciso al lado del ramo de su pareja. Mentalmente le dio las gracias a quienes hubieran sido sus suegros por haberle dado a Harry, aunque le hubiera hecho daño en el pasado, ahora, él daría todo por cualquiera de su familia desde James a Harry solo por protegerlos. Aunque esa fecha fuera gris para Harry, él estaría para sacarle una sonrisa, para ser un pilar en su vida y para avivarlo cuando estuviera en su límite.

- Volvamos a casa Potter, que si te enfermas no habrá quien te soporte con tus gérmenes y sordera producto de una gripe. – arrugo la nariz en un gesto que Harry aprendió a amar.

Le dio una última mirada a la tumba de sus padres y los restos de la casa que lo vio nacer. Tomó la mano que su pareja le extendió y se incorporó de donde estaba. Lo abrazó sintiendo ese desagradable tirón desde el estómago signo de un traslador. Cuando volvió a tocar suelo, tenía el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cintura. Estaban en el 12 Grimmauld Place. Su ahijado estaba sentado en el piso con sus hijos contando las golosinas que había recolectado, Lily parpadeaba rápidamente casi sucumbiendo al sueño al igual que Scorpius y Albus, los más despiertos eran Teddy y James.

Cuando los escucharon llegar, todas esas caras que eran sus adoraciones y hasta el mismo Draco sonrió con travesura.

- ¿Dulce o truco? – preguntaron a unisonada por lo que Harry rompió a reír en carcajadas. Los amaba demasiado.

- Yo diría que… Truco – susurró Harry moviendo levemente sus dedos haciendo que la luz de la sala donde estaban parpadearan un poco y los adornos con aspecto de calabaza volaran de forma vertiginosa sobre los menores hasta que explotaran en coloridos fuegos artificiales que avivo el aspecto de Halloween.

Un rato después de eso, los chicos ya estaban dormidos y él estaba sentado junto con Draco al lado del fuego con una copa de whisky de fuego en una mano. Malfoy pasó un brazo por sus hombros acercándolo a su tonificado cuerpo.

- Tus padres están orgullosos, mi amor – susurró en su oído con ternura – Todos nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti.

Potter le dio un sorbo a su copa y sonrió lentamente. Se inclinó levemente sobre Draco y lo besó lentamente.

- Te amo, Draco. No lo olvides – susurró contra sus labios con los ojos llenos de amor.

_Fin._


End file.
